


All I could Ever Ask Of You

by VanaVamp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kisses, Light Angst, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaVamp/pseuds/VanaVamp
Summary: Cole want's to help you (the reader) with the pain your dealing with but his not sure how and does his best to ease any suffering and you let him.A little bit of a fluffy scene I came up with when I was feeling a bit down and out myself.





	

I feel safe with Cole, he makes me calm and I forget about whatever is troubling me at the moment. Right now I sit in front of a cozy fire, wrapped within my wool blanket in the middle of the night. My head feels light and fuzzy and my thoughts seem far away, I almost forget Cole is in the room until he sits next to me and hands over a mug of mint tea. I murmur a thank you and enjoy the warmth of the mug that spreads through my chilled fingers. Cole watches me intently as I breath in the aroma of my tea and take a hearty sip nearly burning my tongue.    
" I thought I made you feel better"    
I startle at his words that cut through the silence and turn to find those kind blue eyes filled with sadness. Putting down my mug I gently squeeze his hand with my own in a reassuring way.   
"You do make me feel better Cole, You have helped me in ways no one else can"   
I see him frown as he processes my answer and I can feel tension fill the space between us.   
"Why do you still hurt yourself then?"    
My insides twist into a knot and I stare down at our hands still entwined together as Guilt and anxiety wash over me. I thought I was hiding my pain well enough but that was just on the outside, on the inside though....... a whole different story.    
"The pain is loud, drowning in yourself, can't breath.......have to let it out"   
I chew my bottom lip till the skin cracks and I taste blood as Cole utters out these truths, anxiety bubbles up to the surface as I grip his hand tighter. Wanting to curl under the blanket and pretend nothing was ever said and to be left to my own thoughts for the rest of the night.    
"It's alright" He whispers scooting closer to me he lets go of my hand in favor of wrapping his long arms around me. I sigh and close my eyes leaning into his arms that have held me time after time   
Tears begin to well up behind my closed eyes but I refuse to let them fall knowing it will only give me a headache later and I don’t want Cole to see me cry.    
"Hiding your pain makes you feel stronger?"    
I can tell from his confused tone that he doesn't understand why I do what I do to ease my inner pain or why I keep such secrets.  I want to explain everything to him but I do not have the strength or the right words to do such things tonight. I lean my head back to try and catch the look in Cole's eyes hidden under his long bangs.    
"I wish I could explain Cole..... but" I sign in frustration.   
He leans forward until our foreheads touch and his hands gently cup my cheeks , his cool fingers feel pleasant against my skin and I manage to raise my lips into a small smile.   
" I don’t want you to hurt anymore, but I don't know how make it go away"   
"I know you want to help me Cole, this type of pain though it never really goes away"   
His face scrunches up "If the pain can't leave then how can I help?"    
A look of understanding suddenly dawned on his face "You bleed the pain out, cutting, breaking, scratching, aching flesh" His lips trembled as if he where about to cry.   
"I'm sorry Cole I didn't mean for this to hurt you to"   
I never meant for my pain to become his and I wished there was a way to fix it all in this very moment. It was an impossible notion though such pain could not be made to disappear overnight.   
Cole held my face more firmly "If I can not get rid of your pain let me ease it please"   
"That's all I could ever ask for Cole"    
His lips ghosted over mine asking in silence for permission, which was granted as my lips pressed back against his. Cole's kisses where always tender and sweet and made me forget the world around us.    
Once we parted he held me in his arms "If the pain hurts to much come to me and I will help"   
"I promise I will Cole, thank you for always helping me" I murmured into his neck.   
"Feeling lighter, better, brighter" Cole mumbled stroking my hair.   
"Yes Cole you are healing my hurt"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little reader-insert piece I came up with (I am such trash for reader-insert fanfiction). I'm so in love with Cole as a character so just wanted to add my own little piece in about him helping someone deal with pain. Thank you for reading friends :) Maybe this helped make you smile a little more. I know I enjoyed writing this! I might write a few more drabbles about Cole but not sure yet.


End file.
